Wild to Proper
by QuinOfHearts
Summary: Tegan washed up on an island for 10 years she now turns 18. What happens when Sara's boat docks for the night? Will Tegan leave the one place where she is safe or will she travel to Canada with Sara? ( Quinlove . Quincest . Quindom )
1. The Boat

**Chapter 1: The Boat**

The sun shines bright into my eyes as I stand on the sand of the island. I have been on this uncharted island alone for more than eight year. I was fucking lucky enough to hit a rock and end up here. I'm glad I didn't end up dead like the rest of my family, horrible right? Ten years old and abused until that night the boat struck a rock. Everyone died but me. I washed up on this lovely little island. Oddly enough a pack of panthers took me in.

According to the sun and the moon it's my birthday today. I'm officially eighteen, not like anyone is here to celebrate with me and I'm not that excited. Of course I'm super thankful for what I have but other humans would be nice for once.

A sigh escapes my lips. I undress and run into the water for a quick bathing. I scrub everywhere needing to hurry before the march of the monkeys happens. The monkeys here are fucking crazy: they run the whole island once a year, usually landing on my birthday. They are loud as fucking fuck and I hate it.

I finish up and get out shaking my head and body: water flying everywhere. I grab my clothes and put them on. My clothes aren't much really. Just my old clothes stretched out and sewn back together to make weird half shirts, that only cover just below my breasts leaving my rock hard belly showing, and pants that are more of a weird skirt. They were the easiest things I could make.

I walk into the forest and head to the cave where my pack is. I'm greeted by Jasper, as I call him. He kind of acts like my father in a way; protective and what not, he's also pack leader. I pat his head and he purrs loudly, "Hey Jazzy." I giggle and sit against the cave wall, the little cubs come and climb on me. I play with them throughout the day as the march goes on. We can hear screeching and weird yelling. It finally calms down around sundown.

I get up for my nightly stroll, "I'll be back you guys." I kiss each of their heads but Jasper's as he gets ready to come along. I walk out and he follows beside me. I make my way to the beach. We get there and Jasper sits under a tree while I walk the beach singing a song. My mind goes elsewhere, not hearing the horn from across the ocean at first. Jasper does though. He runs to me, standing in front of me I stop until I stop walking, "What's going on Jasper?" I crouch down beside him and look off to the direction he's facing and that's when I see it.

A white fancy boat is heading this way, towards the island. I gasp; they must be lost. Jasper lets out a growl and nudges me away from the water. I turn and we both run back to the cave, Jasper running at my pace to make sure I get back safely.

We get into the cave and settle for the night, with Jasper pacing back and forth in front of the cave entrance. I lay my head down on Lena, the motherly one who always makes sure I eat and such. The cubs curl up around and on top of me until they find a comfortable spot and fall soundly asleep. I doze off soon after.


	2. The First Encounter

**Chapter 2: The First Encounter**

I wake in the morning to a loud booming noise. I jolt up to see everyone else has done the same. Jasper comes and sits beside me, Lena and the rest of the cubs.

I get to my feet and slowly make my way out of the cave; fixing my weird mullet type thing that I cut by myself by use of a very sharp rock. Jasper follows whining, "I just wanna see Jazzy." grabbing a tree limb, I make my way up it. I jump from tree to tree gripping tightly onto them.

I land perfectly on my feet, having done this since I was ten years old. I'm pretty fucking amazing at all this by now. I get to the beach and I conceal myself. I see the boat and I see two people: a man and a woman on the shore. The man, who is taller by three or so feet, turns and walks back onto the boat. The woman, however, turns and faces my direction.

I'm confident she can't see me as I take in the newly revealed view of her features. She's fucking beautiful. Her brown hair cut short and tucked back behind one ear. She's dressed in a large, baggy shirt, tight pants and cool looking red shoes. Even though it looks adorable she's going to get too fucking hot fast.

Her hazel eyes shine bright as the sun hits them and she starts walking in my direction. Though I'm well hidden in a tree I get nervous as she approaches, "Hello? Is someone in there? I saw the footprints in the sand." her voice comes out smooth and calm almost making me want to jump down and say hi but I don't.

She sighs and looks around biting her lip. I move a little and the branch breaks off and falls. I fall along with it, grunting loudly as I land on my back and hit my head. I gasp and she shrieks, "Are you alright?" she asks, towering over me. I quickly get to my feet and back away from her. She's too close to me now. My eyes wide, I bite my lip, I back up against a tree and grab onto it. I'm back up it in seconds; my heart beating fast, "NO! Please, don't go!"

I hear growling from behind the tree. She screams at the sight of Jasper. I let out a low chuckle, watching as she backs up and runs into a tree. Her eyes never leave Jasper. I jump down beside him with a grunt and nudge him with my foot. He whines, stopping his defensive stance, and giving the stranger a moment to fully take me in: my messy hair and dirty looking clothes that stick tightly to my lean body.

She hold her hand out to me, "MY NAME IS SARA." she shouts each word in an overly clear manner. I cock my head to the side; why the hell is she yelling at me? I link my hands behind myself before responding.

"I'M TEGAN!" I yell back, since she yelled at me. She drops her hand, "Why are you here?!" this is my home and she is intruding. Both her and companion.

"Me and my friends needed to rest for a few days to get our land legs back. Being on a boat for a week is tiring." she says super fast, a lisp becoming more apparent the more she speaks.

"Well, leave! This is my home!" she shakes her head.

"This isn't a home. It's a filthy island with gross beasts." she gestures down at Jasper. A growl escapes my lips as I crouch down. Jasper follows my lead, "Yo! Calm it!" I give another growl, my fingers digging into the ground: ready to pounce, "Alright, we'll leave! We'll leave, first thing tomorrow!" she steps to the side and turns quickly, running out of the trees screaming, "TED! STACY!"

I stand quickly, "Come on, Jasper." I turn and walk away, Jasper following directly behind me.


	3. Funny Feelings

**Chapter 3: Funny Feelings**

I stop at the pond and sit down at the end watching the fish swim around. The cubs come trotting out. They jump in the water; playing around and chasing the fish. My thoughts drift to Sara. She was so beautiful, rude (calling Jasper a filthy beast when he's anything but) yet I want to see her again.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear mumbles that are getting closer. I shoo the cubs back into the cave before climbing up a tree as the mumbles turn into talking, "She said leave. You guys!" a familiar voice whines.

"She's a filthy stupid person who probably can't even read." the man laughs. I actually can read, I was top of my class before I washed up here.

"She also made it very clear to stay out of the forest!" Sara says, looking around anxiously. A low but very loud growl comes from the cave and I see Lena ready to pounce. Fuck! They're right in front of the entrance: way too close to the babies.

I jump from the tree, "MOVE YOU IDIOTS!" I shout, pointing at Lena and trying to push them back and away from the cave. They all rush away from the opening and Lena calms down. I pat her head before looking back at the three people, "Get out of the forest!" I say, looking at them sternly.

"Make us." one chick snaps cockily.

A growl escapes my throat. Eyes focused on the woman, I crouch down before jumping swiftly. I knock her over and she screams when I pin her, "I FUCKING SAID LEAVE!" I screaming and screeching when I feel a pair of soft hands snake around my midsection.

I freeze, a jolt flying through my body. My hands free the girl as a calm feeling takes me into a trance. I'm quickly pulled off of her.

"Ted get Stacy out of here; the last thing we need is a dead person." she's speaking calmly, trying not to freak me out so I won't lose control. I don't know how I could. She has a funny effect on me: I feel high as her arms tighten around me.

Ted looks worried as he goes to help Stacy up, "You fucking asshole! You just let her do that!?" she hits him on the shoulder, "Dick!" she yells and they hurry off back to the beach.

I feel Sara's arms start to drop from me before she takes a step back. I turn to look at her, "You really have no manners." she states. I cross my arms over my chest. She does the same, her eyes traveling down my body and back up.

I feel insecure under her gaze, "Um..." I wrap my arms lower around my toned belly and stand up straight.

"You know, Tegan, I've always loved a wild woman." she's fucking blunt as hell she winks at me with a smirk on her lips. She nudges me with her elbow as she walks past and I stand there frozen long after she's gone.

_What just happened? _I wander the forest thinking._ Why can't I get her out of my head? Why did I get those weird tingles when she touched me? How come I'd like to feel them again? And how the hell can she calm me down with just a single touch?_


	4. Animal Instincts

**Chapter 4 – Animal Instincts **

It's dark out now as I make my way to the beach. Sitting down on the sand I hug my legs to my chest and watch the moon as it rises over the ocean. After a moment or so I feel someone sit beside me quietly.

"It's beautiful here." Sara reveals herself with her sweet familiar tone as she states her awe of the scene unfolding before us both. I nod in response. We sit together in silence for a little while, listening to the soft rush of the waves against the shore. The rhythmic sound is eventually interrupted by Sara's intake of breath before she speaks again, "You should come back to the mainland with me."

"No, you should stay here with me." I remark I release my legs, letting them stretch to their length on the sandy beach as my fingers dig into the sand. The sand is cold against my skin, but I press against it hard, doing my best not to meet her gaze.

"I can't, I have responsibilities at home. I have school and a family that I have to return to. I have to go home, but I can't just leave you here." Her voice is confident as she lists her reasons.

"Yes you can," my voice is weak in response, a family? She's lucky to have a family to return to. "I've been here for ten years. I was here when you arrived and I'll be here when you go. I'll be here for the rest of my life." I state before standing up.

She follows my lead, standing and facing me in the dark of the night sky, her hazel eyes meet my own and I can see the defiance that lurks there. Next thing I know, her hands are on my waist and her lips are on my own. It takes me a second to register what is going on and when I do it's not thought, but instinct that drives me, the instinct to touch and feel her as much as I possibly can.

My arms wrap around her waist and pull her in closer. I hear her moan, or maybe it is my own voice reaching my ears, as my hands move to rest on the small of her back. She pushes against me and we fall to the sand. Straddling my waist, she trails her hands lightly down my sides making me jerk a little at her tickling touch. Our lips never leave one another though, only stopping to gasp for much needed breath.

"Tegan" she whispers, drawing soft kisses down my neck and nipping at my ear. Like an animal: I'm quick to flip her over. Now she lays below me gasping and groping. I bite her lip, using my hand to unbutton her top. The soft material slides down to reveal her breasts to the chilled air surrounding us. I feel a shock inside of me at the sight and proceed to kiss down her neck hungrily.

I make my way to her hardened nipple, sucking and biting softly before sliding my tongue over it to relieve the pain. I do the same with the other. Her back arches and I find myself enamored with the way she moans loudly. The sound is music to my ears that urges me forward.

I move down more, sucking and biting as I go, actions which are sure to leave marks. I use the tip of my tongue and slide it across her belly right above where her pants stop a few inches below her belly button. She jerks at the touch before relaxing again. "Tegan," she pleads. I'm quick to get her pants off. The scent of her sex hitting my nose and forcing a moan from my lips.

_Here goes nothing._ I kiss down her thigh and across her smooth mound, loving it as she bucks forward a little. "Please," she groans as my tongue slips in and she jumps with a moan when I hit her nerves. I move my tongue, using the tip, I move it in a circle. She grinds into my face releasing a series of moans, groans and gasps.

"Fuck!" she whimpers, her legs wrapping around my head. Her breathless sounds stop. Her body arching as her head is thrown back.

I quicken my work until she screams my name into the darkness. Her cum fills my mouth, so sweet like fresh honey. She goes limp, her legs falling back to my sides. I lift her butt up, wiping off the sand and sliding her shorts back onto her.

I climb up her body and watch as she regains control of herself. Eventually, she opens her eyes and looks at me, smiling. My heart quickens at the sight and I smile back.

"Please come with me." she's quick whisper. I nod slowly in agreement. She throws her arms around me, rejoicing and squealing as holds me tightly.

"SARA?" I hear Stacy yell. Sara drives her nails into my flesh slightly as I pull us up until we're standing. I push her back a bit and button a few buttons on her shirt to recover the soft skin I'd only just been tasting. She is quick to cling back onto me, my arms finding a comfortable resting place around her waist.

"SARAAA?!" both Ted and Stacy are yelling now.

"Sara, maybe you should go back to them." she shakes her head before the words leave my lips and hides her face in the crook of my neck

I chuckle and lift her up fully into my arms, heading off towards the nearing voices. We get into view and Sara turns to see the pair looking dumbstruck as we approach. I keep my eyes on Sara's face, watching as a big grin pulls across it.

"Sara? You look like you just had some wild…" Stacy trails off.

"OH" Ted says.

"OH" Stacy repeats. Sara snuggles back into my neck, blushing hard.

"Where should I put you?" I whisper to her hidden ears.

"In my room on the boat, please." Ted and Stacy move so I can step onto the boat. I walk into the room where there are stairs leading down. I follow them, "It's the one with the sign saying 'Sara's, Stay Out!'" she mumbles, not once lifting her head.

I look at all the doors until I find it, "Um, could you open it for me?" I say, hushed. She giggles, reaching her hand around, finding the knob, and twisting it open. I step in, heading for her bed. Prying her hands from around my neck I set her down and go to flick on the light


	5. Feeling Clean

**Feeling Clean - Chapter 5**

I look at her before checking out the rest of the room. My eyes fly to a weird screen that lights up. A thing with letters and numbers on it is placed below it. Her room is nice, clean and filled to the brim with books. The spotless space highlights my own filth. I'm dirty and gross and uneducated. I look out of place, but I still feel comfortable with Sara here.

She walks over to me and hugs me from behind. I turn and wrap my arms around her.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, I need a shower. Wanna join me?" she asks quietly. I nod and she takes my hand. We walk to a door that is attached to her room. She opens it and leads me in.

Now standing in her bathroom I watch as she turns on the shower and gets it warm. She stands again, stepping around me and out the door. Minutes later she returns with two sets of clothes. She places them on the counter before closing the door behind us and returning to my side. She pulls the string keeping my skirt together out, letting it drop to my feet. She does the same with my top.

I now stand naked and exposed, moving my arms to cover my boobs in some memory of propriety. She giggles before removing her own clothes. Once fully nude she takes my hand and leads me into the gigantic shower. Four different heads going at once work to get us fully clean. I begin to loosen up, letting my arms drop from their place at my breasts.

I freeze when she pulls me from the water. Her hands start to scrub me down with soap. Once I'm coated with suds she moves onto my head, she rubs my hair with shampoo and pushes me back under the water. Her hands explore my body, working to remove the soap. She runs her fingers through my hair and I close my eyes at the touch. She causes a little moan to pull from my lips as she massages my scalp. She then does the same with the conditioner before rinsing it out.

Once finished she pushes me against the wall. My eyes fly open, as I hit the cold plastic, but they close again as she moves in to attack my lips. She continues down my neck, biting as she goes. I don't hold back my moans: letting them out freely as she pierces my skin multiple times with her teeth going down my stomach. She falls to her knees in front of me now, making me spread my legs.

"Tegan," she whispers, "Is this okay?"

I gulp and nod. She smirks and kisses down my right thigh. Her soft mouth goes across my slit. She spreads my lips and blows on my clit sending a gigantic shock through my system. Touching her tongue to it she moves in. Twisting and curling her tongue around, moaning as she takes in my taste.

"Ohh..." I hum, her fingernails digging into my hips at the sound. She scratches down causing my hands to grip onto her hair. "OH!" I gasp. Her tongue enters me, then slides back up to my clit. She flicks and curls against it. My heat rises and my back arches. My legs shake as I scream out her name, "SAARAAA!" a numb feeling takes over my body. I feel like I'm floating on cloud nine and when I come back down she's eye to eye with me, smirking, her arms linked around my waist.

"Welcome back." she chuckles. I pull her in close and bury my face in her shoulder blushing a deep red. I'm sure the vivid color has reached down my neck and the tips of my ears. She pulls back and smiles, planting a sweet kiss on my lips.

I move out of her way, letting her turn the water off after she cleans herself. She opens the door and the cold air hits me hard. My teeth start to chatter noisily. She looks up at the sound with a goofy grin, "You are so adorable!" She wraps a towel around herself then one around me, rubbing me down.

"I'm not." she kisses my cheek.

"You don't get to decide that." she says giggling sweetly. I watch as she dries herself before going and dressing herself in her pajamas. She passes me a pair of flannel shorts that match her own with a white baggy t-shirt. I dress in them quickly. Once finished she takes my hand and leads us out of the bathroom and back to her bedroom.

"You should sleep," I say quietly as a yawn overtakes her, "And I should head out..."

"NO!" she grips my hand as panic flares in her eyes. "Please don't leave, sleep here with me."

"Alright, alright, I'll stay right here with you. Calm down, its okay." I pull her tense form into my body and hug her tightly. "I'm not going anywhere."

I wait and listen as her breaths calm and her body relaxes. With a final exhale she pulls back and claps twice. The lights go out and she leads me to her bed. Crawling onto it she pats the space beside her, waiting as I slide in and lay down. She pulls the blankets over us and curls into me. I turn, wrapping my arms around her and with a tired smile.

"Goodnight, Tegan." she whispers.

"Goodnight, Sara." The room goes quiet and Sara's breathing becomes light. I close my eyes and slowly drift off with her.


	6. Old as New

**Chapter 6 – Old as New**

I am pulled from sleep as an obnoxious noise goes off somewhere in the room. I fly out of bed and look around, starting to panic. _What the fuck is that?_ Sara groans, my eyes dart to her unconscious form, and I hurriedly get back into bed beside her, snuggling up close and I gently prodding her arm to rouse her. She remains unmoving. "Sara?"

The noise stops right as I whisper her name. I sigh in relief as Sara continues sleeping, softly snoring, undisturbed.

I close my eyes and try to find sleep again too. Minutes later the beeping returns. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I fly from the bed screaming, jolting Sara awake at last. " Please! MAKE IT STOP!" my hands find my ears and I cover them as I drop to my knees. Moments later it stops again and I feel Sara snake an arm around me.

"Tegan, babe, it was an alarm on my phone." though I do not understand her explanation calms me and I begin to relax, my hands dropping from my ears. I feel her trying to lift me up, so I let her, standing fully so I'm held flush against her side and no longer beside her knees.

"I'm sorry." we say at the same time. Sara chuckles at our voices intersecting. I smile but something remains stuck in my mind.

"Sara, what's a phone?" I ask, looking at her eyes that scream a need for more sleep. She smiles at me again, softly, and has me sit down. Taking a seat beside me she grabs for a small rectangular object set on her bedside table.

"This," she set the object between us, laying it flat on her palm, "Is a phone." she touches the screen and it lights up._ What the hell?_ I grunt and move away from the sudden bright light in the still dark room. She slides her finger across it and it makes another noise, shorter and less sharp. My eyebrows furrow: the contraption looks to be completely useless unless its sole purpose is to make obnoxious sounds.

"What does it do?" I slide away from Sara who is holding the bright device higher and nearer to both our faces. She laughs at my action.

"All sorts of things! You can call people and talk to them from miles away. You can listen to music and surf the web-" The word music catches my attention: I know music. I turn to her, fear forgotten and interest renewed. Sara take note.

"So you like music?" I nod hard at her words. She smiles before lifting her hands. She claps once and the lights come on. I slam my eyes closed as the brightness hits. "Gahhh!" I rub them hurriedly.

**_..._**

All day Sara has had me listening to music from her big black box with a bright screen that she refers to as a computer._ I don't get it. Why the name computer?_ I don't understand, but Sara says it's simply what it is called. She doesn't know why.

She's showed me bands with weird names like Avicii, Paramore, Bastille, Panic! At The Disco, and Death Cab For Cutie. Their names are even stranger than the black box's but I try not to question it as I sit and listen. All I've really noticed is how dramatically the music has changed from what I remember. It's louder now, more intense. Though I will admit when I was little my parents only allowed jazz or country and even then only on road trips. Both sucked.

My head snaps in the direction of the door, Sara walks in with a glass of water right after a song with a familiar redheaded girl ends. The music had made her movements unknown to me until she entered. Surprised fear coursed through my veins. I calmed down as she smiled at me and handed me the glass she held in her hand before sitting beside me.

"We're going to leave soon..." she whispers, I turn my body towards her. She looks sad and won't meet my gaze.

"Can I go say goodbye?" I look down at my hands too, they are resting in my lap. I can almost sense the tense buzzing of her worry as she flits between decisions. She doesn't think I'll come back. Sara doesn't reply for a good two minutes.

"Yes, of course you can."


	7. No Remembrance

**No Remembrance - Chapter 7**

I make my way from the cabins and out onto the deck. Looking over the side I see the yellow sand as it disappears into the trees. This island is my home with it is hot sun and wild beasts. I'd been here so long it felt strange to imagine that I could go anywhere else.

I couldn't even think of how to say goodbye. _What would I say to it anyway? _The pack would not wait for me. I had left them when I'd followed Sara, I knew that. The other animals I had rarely seen, my predatory nature instantly scaring them away. I had no belongings to collect, no home to run my hands along in some form of remembrance. All that greeted me when I left the ship was the sand and the salty air.

I step off the boat, the heat overtaking my skin the second feet hit sand. I feel like I'm on fire, sitting in what Sara calls central air really messes with a body's temperature. I shake it off, curling my toes into the sand with a small sigh. It was my home, calm in the bright morning. I walked the beach a little ways, hoping to catch a glimpse of anything to keep with me as I wish this place farewell.

I glance back to the boat, its regal exterior bobbing lightly against the shore. I see Sara and Stacy watching me. Stacy's sunhat is flipping in the wind, her eyes distracted as she tries to keep it atop her head but Sara's eyes remain on me. She looks scared.

I turn away from her gaze and start to run. Each step drags me further and I don't hear Sara if she calls. I'm closed off as the sand flits away beneath my feet but the emotions hit when I get off the beach and into the shade of the trees. I stop, long, gasping breaths overtaking my body as tears make their way down my cheeks.

I make a slow journey to the cave, holding my arms around me, memories playing in my head. It was all so long ago and I'd let myself leave it all behind so easily but now, as I choose to return to what I was before, those first moments on the beach came back to me.

_I open my eyes and immediately close them due as a bright light blinds me. Turning my head to the side so the sun doesn't burn my vision again, I blink them open once more. Dark, wet sand expands beneath me, slightly cold and sticking to the parts of skin left exposed. I sit up and my head spins. As my eyes finally settle from the dizziness I look to see as the sand goes further than the eye can reach on either side of me. I'm on a beach. How did I get here? Where is my family? Did they leave me to die? These questions race through my mind, adding to the already aching pain that resides there._

_After a moment I try to stand and an intense pain fills my ankle, shooting up my leg, causing me to crash back down to earth with a harsh hit to my tailbone. Tears well in my eyes. I try to blink them away, try to remain strong. Looking down at my leg I lean over and rub where the pain is. There's no mark but the skin looks reddened and sore from the heat exposure. I must've twisted it or something when I arrived here._

_"Suck it up, Tegan!" I tell myself and begin to stand again. The pain hits again and I grit my teeth as I feel it throughout my whole body but I continue to push myself up. Finally successful, I turn around to see a forest of shady trees leaving the ground below soft and dark. I limp towards them, my bad foot going numb from the constant pressure and the distraction of some cool air on my sore limbs._

_Once covered I let myself rest, falling against a tree, I reach up to touch my face and immediately pull my hand away, "Ow." I whine. Sunburn? Really? How long was I just laying there out cold? I sigh and try not to touch the rest of my body, afraid it'll hurt._

_Once recuperated I push myself from the bark of the tree I'm leaning against until I'm once again standing. The forest continues, going deeper and deeper until I can't see anything but dense fawna. I walk past the bushes and begin to explore the forest._

_It's beautiful here. So many flowers I've never seen before: small blue ones with simple rounded petals, red ones with large pointy leaves, and yellow ones bunched full and thick against the dirt floor. I stop and smell some, their delicate earthy scent more beautiful than I could ever describe._

_Above me birds chirp and I can hear monkeys screeching off in the distance. I stop at a pond and look at my reflection. My face heavily blistered from the sunburn, my lips are so dry they're peeling and bloody and my hair is a mess of dirt and leaves. I barely recognize myself, a half destroyed creature roaming around in this paradise._

_Disturbed, I sit down at the edge and hug my knees to my chest, it hurts but it's not that bad. My hand dips into the water, the cold touch pulling a sigh from my dry mouth. I don't remember anything. Everything after the boat is blank, an invisible barrier between where I was then and where I am now. The thought chills me and I find myself missing comfort. The soft warm embrace of my grandmother as she rocked me and murmured that everything would be okay. No one can hold me now but my own arms tighten around my pained legs and I close my eyes and try to not freak out._

_After more deep breaths in and out than I can count I feel myself slowly calming down. I reopen my eyes and look around. The air is cooler than before, night beginning to fall and leaving the lake to darken and mystify beneath the moon. The longer I sit and watch the more I begin to feel like something else is watching me. After the itching idea becomes too much I push myself back to my feet, "Hello?" I say out loud._

_My eyes search the small clearing around the lake but I find myself just as alone as before. "It's just an animal, don't be an idiot Tegan." I mumble to myself, kicking the ground and forgetting my injured ankle, "Ow! Goddam-" my pained complaint is interrupted by a low growl filling my ears. I gulp, cautiously turning towards the sound._

_As my eyes adjust to the shadowed patch I see something move. A big black panther steps from the shade standing high and mighty. Normal instinct would be to scream or run probably. My own exhaustion dulls that sense and I end up doing neither. Instead I bend my knees slowly until I'm down, eye level, with the cat. He watches me with an intense, unwavering stare, but I'm not afraid, I've seen worse and if this big black cat decides to eat me so be it._

_The most incredible thing happens as I remain still. He begins to move, laying down in front of me and closing his eyes. I watch him as he crawls a little closer. Reaching out, I touch the top of his head, my fingers smoothing through his fur. Slowly moving, my hand falls to his ear and scratches a little bit as though he were just a simple house cat at home. Suddenly a vibrating sound emanates from the beast and I realize he's purring, loudly! I find myself laughing, a smile pulling at my lips, the first feelings of joy since I awoke finally reaching me. The sweet rubbing of his face against my palm warms my heart and I begin to feel that perhaps things could end up alright after all._

I'm pulled from my thoughts by a loud growl. Before I know it I'm on the ground, crushed beneath claws and fur.


	8. Weak

"Jasper! Please!" I scream out in horror, seeing nothing but death in his hungry look. "Please..."

I fidget under him. His claws dig in and break the skin of my arm, another scream rips from my throat. Tears stream down my face. _This is a punishment, isn't it? I found someone who can actually love me so now my family hates me. Sara was right, this isn't a home. He's just a beast, I have no actual family._

I reach my hand up and hit him hard on the nose, "No!" I scream when he growls again. I hit him once more and fly to my feet as soon as he backs off. Tears well up in my eyes as I turn and run. _How could I have been so dumb? I should have listened to Sara. I have no family or home._

I get back to the boat and stand there for awhile taking in the silence. Forgetting about the blood leaking down my arm. I stare at the fancy lettering on the boat: 'Quin' it reads. Sara's scream breaks my thoughts.

"Oh no, Tegan!" I look at her, confused.

"What?" she runs to me with a towel, wrapping my arm. "Oh, that." I refuse to look down at it, shrugging in response to her worries. Trying to smile, "I've, uh, had worse."

"This is a lot of blood!" she's shrieking and adding pressure, my arm stinging from her grip.

"Ow!" I growl and pull away.

"You need to add pressure so it stops bleeding!" I walk over to the water and dip my hand in.

"What are you doing!?" I start lowering my arm into the water bracing for the stinging pain that's about to happen.

"Cleaning it off?"

"THAT'S NOT SANITARY!" Sara screams and pulls me away from the water. She proceeds to pull me onto the boat. "Ted, we can go now." Sara says as we pass him, still dragging me backwards. I catch his horrified look and do a little cocky nod, smirking as Sara continues to pull me to her room by the back of my shirt. We enter the room and she shoves me towards the bathroom.

"Walking backwards is fun." I laugh.

Sara rolls her eyes and smiles a little, grabbing a bunch of bottles and towels from a cabinet. She pulls my shirt off over my head, being gentle to my arm.

"That's a lot of blood!" I squeak, my eyes trained on the shirt. The sight making me feel lightheaded and sick. _Oh no_, "Saraa..." my voice breaks, "Not again." I manage, before my body gives way and I fall, blacking out.

When I wake I find myself on Sara's bed, all snuggled up with the pillow she used last night. "Stacy, shut up!" I hear talking from outside the room.

"You know you ripped her from her home right?" I hear Stacy.

"Why don't you go shove your nose in someone else's business." Sara's tone is sad. Sitting up, I rub my head. _She didn't rip me from my home, it's not a home._ Seconds later the door opens and a bright light takes my vision. When I look away the door closes, soon after Sara's hand is on my shoulder.

"Hey, big-tough-wild-girl-who-can't-look-at-her-own-blood." a chuckle leaves her throat. "It's pretty adorable actually." she sits beside me and I look to her winning smile.

"Everyone has their weakness." I make our distance smaller, my hand resting on her thigh, "Mine happens to be my own blood."

Our eyes connect, her pupils dilated a little. Warm breath hits my face as a whimper escapes her lips. She closes the distance. Our eyes close and our lips and tongues slide together. I can't help but feel this fuzzy feeling and a tingle course through my veins.

Seconds later I pull away and open my eyes to find her doing the same, "So, what's your weakness?" I ask. She scoffs.

"I don't have a weakness. Nothing and no one can bring me down." I nod slowly, looking at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Right, well nice to know."


	9. Easily Breakable

The boat jerks hard and I jump and grip onto Sara's forearm. She winces at the tight pinch of my fingers, "What's going on?" my voice is frantic. She grabs my hand with hers and rubs the back with her thumb, calming me down until I loosen my grip.

"Ted is getting the boat ready to head out." her voice is a mere whisper.

"Oh." I say, finally releasing her. She relaxes next to me, going back to reading. Her hand finds my own and continues to rub soothing designs against it. I smile and watch her thin thumb smoothly go right to left, letting it take me into a calm trance. "So, tell me about your, your… everything." I say and look up at Sara, her pale lips turn up into a soft smile.

She closes her book, tapping her fingers against the cover, "Well, my home..." she starts, setting her book on the nightstand, "It's small and normal. My family is very simple really, it's just my grandmother and my dad. They're very carefree. My dad is a workaholic so he brings in a bunch of money, but we keep our home simple because my grandmother likes it that way." She smiles, "So do I, to be honest." she adds. "My dad, he's never home, he's always traveling." She pauses for a good minute, her face falling slightly.

"What's wrong?" I question with a frown. She takes a breath then opens her mouth and starts again.

"It's not that I don't mind him never being home, it's just that.." she sighs, "I miss him." I interlock our fingers together.

"Then don't say you don't mind it Sara." she shakes her head.

"I have to be tough for him, ever since m-my mother passed away he's been so... so..." she stops with a sigh, "Not a dad." she finishes.

"I'm sorry." I frown, she shakes her head and chuckles.

"It's fine." her hand moves to my cheek, caressing it before dropping her palm to rest on my thigh. "My grandmother will absolutely have a heart attack when she sees you, you're so rugged and muscular." her hand moves to my shoulder, she lets her fingers run down my arm tracing my worn muscles and slightly faded scars. "She's never seen such a wild woman before!" a smirk adorns her face as she continues to eye me, slowly returning back to my gaze. "So sexy!" she growls before moving atop me quickly to straddle my waist.

Caught off guard, my hands grip her hips to stop her, squeezing them roughly. Her body jerks at the pressure. "You're so fragile, I could break you, Sara. Watch it." I warn, lightening my hold. She nods, her small figure relaxing down onto my lap slowly as she makes a mental note of what I just said. Her fingers trace my jaw and lips, then run through my hair gripping it lightly once in awhile. My eyes close as I moan at the feeling "Oh Jesus." I let my head fall forward, submitting to her.


End file.
